koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wasureenu Omokage
Wasureenu Omokage (忘れえぬ面影), roughly translated as "Unforgettable Memory", is a Geten no Hana character image song. It is performed by Nobuyuki Hiyama who voices Naomitsu Momoji in the series. Players will hear a shortened version of it in the game during the credit movie of Momoji's romance endings. Credits :Lyrics: Eri Ishikawa :Composition, Arrangement: Kensuke Inage :Chorus: Mari Yoshida :Universal Music record label Lyrics Kanji= :遠い記憶のなか　背に残るぬくもり :幼いお前の頬が　涙の痕で濡れてた :声も掛けず　あの日別れ :まだここでお前に出会った :愛おしさが　封じていた :思い出までも　かき立てている :暗闇のなかで　ひたすらに生きて :淋しさなど知らないふりをした :泣かなくてもいい　何処へも行くない :二度とお前を離さない :星も無い夜には　小さな身を寄せて :淋しさ堪えお前は　懐に潜りこんだ :すがりついた　甘ったれの :雛鳥はもうどこにもいない :夢を見つけ　羽ばたきだす :そのまぶしさが　胸に溢れる :影も残さずに　果てるしかないと :優しさなどは見ないふりをした :だけどこの気持ち　もう誤魔化せない :すべて愛してる :戻れない　時は移ろって :人も世も　伸し流し :変えていってしまうから :傷ついても　かまわない :大切なもの見つけたら :いつもそばにいて　守りたい :命ある限り :暗闇のなかで　ひたすらに生きて :淋しさなど知らないふりをした :泣かなくてもいい　何処へも行くない :二度とお前を離さない |-|Romaji= :tooi kioku no naka se ni nokoru nukumori :osanai omae no hoho ga namida no ato de nureteta :koe mo kakezu ano hi wakare :mada koko de omae ni deatta :itoshisa ga fuujiteita :omoide made demo kaki tateteiru :kurayami no nakade hitsura ni ikite :sabisanado shiranai furioshita :nakanakutemoii doko he mo ikunai :nidoto omae wo hanasanai :hoshi mo nai yoru ni wa chiisana mi wo yosete :sabishisa korae omae wa fudokoro ni mogurikonda :sugaritsuita amattare no :hinadori wa mou doko ni mo inai :yume wo mitsuke habatakidasu :sono mabushisa ga mune ni afureru :kage mo nokosazuni haterushikani to :yasashisanado wa minaifurioshita :dakedo kono kimochi mou gomakasenai :subete aishiteru :modorenai toki wo urotte :hito mo yo mo noshi nagashi :kaeteitteshimaoukara :kizutsuitemo kamawanai :taisetsunamono mitsuketara :itsumo soba ni ite mamoritai :inochi aru kagari :kurayami no naka de hitasura ni ikite :sabishisanado shiranaifurioshita :nakanakutemo ii doko he mo ikunai :nidoto omae wo hanasanai |-|English Translation= :I can still remember your warmth from carrying you on my back, :and how I would wipe away the tears from your cheek :I left you without a word that day, :and now we meet again here :The love I had locked away :is rekindled with my memories :I focused on living in darkness, :pretending to not know the meanings of loneliness :It's okay to cry, I won't go anywhere :I'll never leave you again :On this starless night, your small figure draws close :Bearing this loneliness, you sneaked your way towards my chest :That indulgent little chick I once knew :isn't around anymore :She found a dream and flew from the nest :That same radiance now shines into my heart :I meant to leave this world without a trace :I pretended to be blind to kindness :But I won't try to fool myself anymore :I love everything about you :We can't turn back time :Everything in this world will be put to rest or move on :Everything is subject to change :I don't care if it hurts me :because I have found what's precious to me :Always stay by my side, I want to protect you :as long as I live :I meant to live in darkness, :pretending to not know the meanings of loneliness :You can cry with me, I won't go anywhere :I'll never leave you again External Links *Official track listing *Free mp3 sample from CASTLEDOOR Inc. *Infini dance rehearsal video Category: Songs